yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bá Vương Z-ARC (nhân vật)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Bá Vương Z-ARC, được gọi là Bá Long Vương Zarc trong bản mô tả Nhật, là một nhân vật xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Anh là sự hợp nhất giữa Zarc và Tứ Giới Long, anh đã cố gắng tiêu diệt Thứ nguyên Gốc. Tuy nhiên sự tức giận của anh ta đã kết thúc khi anh ta bị đánh bại bởi Ray và anh đã chia lại thành những con rồng, trong khi anh đã bị chia lại thành nhân cách ; Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, và Yuri. Bá Vương Z-ARC is the central antagonist of the series due to his defeat causing the separation of both himself, Ray, and the Original Dimension into the Four Dimensions and thus prompting the hostilities of Leo Akaba and by extension Duel Academy against the other dimensions to complete the Aquaria Project and Revival Zero to restore the Original Dimension and Ray, the Professor's daughter, a conflict which eventually saw the resuscitation of the Supreme King Dragon Zarc as the Four Dimensions began to merge back into one. Thiết Kế Xuất Hiện The Supreme King Dragon Zarc is a colossal dragon with traits from all Four Dimension Dragons and Zarc, with an overall appearance that is similar to "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". The Supreme King Dragon is dark grey in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body. Until its Summoning during Zarc's Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, the Supreme King Dragon was obscured by a predominantly black and dark violet form with green lines. The Supreme King Dragon's torso is similar to a mixture of "Odd-Eyes Dragon" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", with a thick tail that is three to four times the length of the dragon's body and lined with barbs. It lacks legs like "Clear Wing" and instead sports tan sections that resemble the horns of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" with similar "shield" like sections to those that "Clear Wing" has in place of hind limbs, though they both point down as opposed to two of "Clear Wing's" pointing up and two pointing down. The arms resemble those of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but with larger scythe-shaped wrist blades and are comparatively smaller than the rest of the body. The head is an amalgamation of the four dragons that compose it, with a large crest protruding from the skull that is largely green, and two sets of horns; one resembling tusks that evokes those of "Dark Rebellion", and a larger set that resemble those of "Odd-Eyes", but are oriented in a similar manner to those of "Starving Venom". The snout of the Supreme King Dragon is far simpler than any of the composite monsters, resembling the beak-like snout of "Odd-Eyes" the most in form. The wings of the Supreme King Dragon are also an amalgamation of its composite dragons; the blades resemble those of "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion", with a similar color to "Clear Wing" on the back edges and in a similar orientation, while the wings are topped with sections resembling the back mouths of "Starving Venom", and extend into tan barbed horns resembling those of "Starving Venom". The upper torso of the mutated form of Zarc protrudes from the upper chest of the Supreme King Dragon, rather than the back of the head as seen when Yami Marik fused with "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Dartz combined with the Great Leviathan, and when Paradox fused with "Malefic Truth Dragon". The chest itself is similar to that of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"; being a predominantly green diamond shape that extends up the throat, with a tan section in the center from which Zarc emerges. Nhân Cách Supreme King Dragon Zarc has an intense desire to become the strongest, and after being corrupted by said power, he believes that he rivals God in terms of pure strength. After reviving he taunts the Duel Academy students over their goal to create a "utopia" which instead led to his resurrection. During his rampage he continually urges his opponents to face him. Tiểu Sử Lịch Sử In a tournament held in the Original Dimension, Zarc Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his way. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc fused himself with his four dragons to become a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. When the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was confronted by Ray Akaba, he was defeated by her four cards and started to split back into four dragons. Before being separated, they vowed to become one again and was sent each of the Four Dimensions with an incarnation of Zarc's soul. Thành Phố Heartland The Supreme King Dragon Zarc returned as a silhouette of darkness when Yuya and Yuto awakened after seeing Zuzu under the Doktor's control. Duel Academy .]] Supreme King Dragon Zarc returned again around Yuya before dissipating when the Four Dimension Dragons returned. He then returned again around Yuri to absorb Yugo when he was defeated by Yuri. After Yuya defeated Yuri, he used "Astrograph Sorcerer" to fuse with the Four Dimension Dragons back into the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and confront Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster. He introduced himself to the Four Dimensions, telling them he was just revived in the Fusion Dimension. He questioned the students of Duel Academy for their fear even though he resurrected for them. When some of the students denied wanting this, he silenced them and began attacking. While attacking the City, Supreme King Dragon Zarc kept asking for someone to Duel him and try to defeat him. As he was about to kill the citizens, his attack was blocked by "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" and turned back into his human form to challenge Aster and Sora to a Duel. During his Duel, Zarc used the second effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" to Integration Summon "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and fused with it. He then defeated Aster and Sora with the effect of "Zarc" and prepared to take on Shay and Kite next. When Shay attacked "Zarc", Zarc used the second effect of "Dark Rebellion" to prevent Xyz Monsters from attacking as long as he control one. When Kite used the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" to take control of "Dark Rebellion", Zarc used the effect of "Zarc" to protect his monsters from the effects of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. Shay and Kite used "Miracle" and "Evasion" respectively, but Zarc used the third effect of "Zarc" to destroy them due to being added to their hands outside the Draw Phase. When Zarc decided to reward Jack for being the most fun, he had "Zarc" destroy "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", defeating Jack and sent him flying into the Duel Palace. When Zarc decided to show Crow his Dueltaining, he used "Supreme King Dance" to force "Chidori" to attack "Zarc" and destroy it, using its effect to revive his two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms". He then used the effect of "Zarc" to destroy "Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King" when Sylvio used the effect of "Superstar" to add it to his hand outside the Draw Phase. However, Sylvio "Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment" to bring it back, bypassing the effect of "Zarc". When Sylvio used "Rise of the Abyss King" to destroy "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes", Zarc tried to use "Supreme King Dance". Sylvio countered with the second effect of "Abyss Entertainment" to prevent him from activating it while he controlled a Level 7 "Abyss Actor" monster. However, Zarc used the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" to protect his Pendulum Monsters from being destroyed. Sylvio used "Abyss Entertainment" again by Tributing "Wild Hope" and Setting "Abyss King" again, which he activatds to target "Zarc". However, "Zarc" was unaffected due to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters being Banished or in the Graveyard. He sent "Supreme King Dance" to the Graveyard to force "Chidori" and "Superstar" to attack "Zarc", destroying them both while using the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to double the damage, defeating Sylvio and Crow. Even with Declan attacking Zarc three times, "Zarc" remained unaffected by card effects. "Zarc" was finally destroyed when Ray used the Natural Energy Cards to destroy all of Zarc's dragons. However, the "Supreme King Dragon" would return when Yuya used "Smile Universe" to revive it and "Odd-Eyes as Normal Monsters with their effects negated and increase Ray and Riley's LP equal to their ATK. "Zarc" was destroyed for the final time when Ray used "En Flowers" to negate their effects, destroy them, and inflict damage to Zarc for each one sent to the Graveyard. Tài Liệu Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters